Vegeta vs Thor
Vegeta vs Thor is Super Death Battle by BenAttackX Description Season 1 Episode 3! DBZ vs Marvel! They hold divine power, they are arrogant princes who will win the prince of the saiyans or the prince of asgard? Intro Wiz: Being powerful is one thing, but sometimes the writers take it to the next level and boost their characters to god like levels. Boomstick: And sometimes it works out like a charm. Wiz: Like Vegeta, the prince of the Saiyan. BOOMSTICK: And Thor Odinson The prince of asgard! He is Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And our job is analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Thor Wiz: This is the Realm Eternal, root of the World Tree, and noblest of the Nine Dimensions, Asgard. BOOMSTICK: I don't think i want to make that joke again! WIZ: Good, anyway every few thousand years they go through an apocalypse called Ragnarok so the all father Odin was fed up with this. His answer to this problem was to father the greatest warrior in history. BOOMSTICK: Thor Odinson! WIZ: Thor was born the heir of the throne of Asgard he had a normal childhood until he saw the strongest weapon in Asgardian history Mjolnir! BOOMSTICK: When he first saw this hammer he knew he wanted it. The young Thor spent every day trying to lift the hammer but he always failed. WIZ: Until one day when he finally lifted the hammer giving him the power of controlling thunderbolts and lightning. BOOMSTICK: Thunderbolts and Lightning very very frightening! WIZ: Thor is extremely strong as he can lift the Midgard Serpent which could wrap around the earth twice which could make it weigh... BOOMSTICK: Seventeen trillion tons! WIZ: Hey that was rude! BOOMSTICK: Screw you anyway Thor is not just strong he is fast he was able to go to another side of a universe in one minute! WIZ: Thor is also akmost fast as the speed of LIGHT! BOOMSTICK: While you may think he's invincible like Superman he's not. Wiz: Well, Thor's cocky attitude has put him into all kinds of trouble, he's even lost Mjolnir's power more than once as a result. Boomstick: Yeah, the hammer isn't invulnerable, and if Thor's holding onto it, it's enchantment can even be tricked, like that one time The Hulk used his own hammer against him by moving his arm. What an idiot! Wiz: Still, it turns out sending Thor to Earth was all part of Odin's plan to alter the cycle of Ragnarök, as such a thing had never been done before, and it worked! Four thousand years after the previous Ragnarök, Armageddon was stopped for good. And the gods were free, all thanks to Thor, and a giant, time traveling, floating, sentient eyeball, but mostly Thor. Thor hits a Frost Giant with Mjolnir, knocking him into an icy wall. Thor: Next? Vegeta Wiz: Born Prince of the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta, young Vegeta and his father King Vegeta lived on their planet in peace for quite some time... well, they lived as peacefully as a Saiyan could. Boomstick: Holy crap! Planet Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta...! They must have really liked their Vegetables! Wiz: Dragon Ball Z name puns aside... Even at a young age, Prince Vegeta surpassed his father in every way, but still maintained a respect for him. However, while Vegeta was still a child, he witnessed the destruction of his planet and King Vegeta's own demise. Boomstick: So, Vegeta, (along with fellow Saiyans, Nappa and Raditz) decided to work under the tyrant Frieza, who Vegeta unwillingly knew had destroyed King and Planet Vegeta himself. But this minion-master bond lasted between Vegeta and Frieza respectively until Vegeta got a transmission from Raditz... Wiz: Raditz, who was sent to Earth to recruit his brother, Kakarot (aka Goku), was killed by the Namekian Piccolo. But, while dying, Piccolo told Raditz of the Dragon Balls. Little did the Namekian know, the conversation was being transmitted right to Vegeta and Nappa. Boomstick: Vegeta and Nappa travelled to Earth, and after Nappa died, Vegeta fought Goku to a standstill. Vegeta and Goku were near death, and Krillin had the chance to murder Vegeta. But Goku made Krillin let Vegeta live. Wiz: Vegeta didn't let down Goku, helping take down Frieza, Cell, and he played a big part in he defeat of the insane Majin Buu. Boomstick: Vegeta is a crazy good fighter! With about 50 years of fighting under his belt, he can battle almost every opponent! Wiz: He's a good martial artist, good with many forms of fist fighting. But Vegeta definitely prefers using his Ki to combat foes. Boomstick: With Ki, Vegeta can make energy blasts that act good as a projectile, that does just as much damage as a punch! However, his super Ki attacks do tons of damage! Like his signature Galik Gun! This pinkish beam acts just like a Kamehameha, but is weaker and takes less time to charge up! Wiz: Big Bang Attack is another one of Vegeta's favourites, having him create a gigantic blue Ki blast and shoot it from his fingertips. Final Flash is a MUCH more powerful yellow Galik Gun, which Vegeta likes to use to finish off foes. Boomstick: Vegeta also has many other forms! Like the Great Ape! Great Ape Vegeta utilizes the moon and Vegeta's tail, turning Vegeta into a gigantic ape-like being! This ape is very powerful, but this sad truth is, Vegeta's tail was cut off and he cannot go into this form! Wiz: But, a form Vegeta CAN go into is Super Saiyan. A Saiyan must be pure of heart to become a Super Saiyan, but Vegeta found a loophole... Vegeta: It is pure! Pure evil, that is! Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is devastating for any baddie along the way. It multiplies Vegeta's power by ONE HUNDRED, and gives Vegeta golden hair. 2nd grade Super Saiyan, aka Suoer Vegeta, is another form of Super Saiyan, just under Super Saiyan 2. It gives Vegeta giant muscles, but lowers his speed. Boomstick: Speaking of Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta has that too! It multiplies Vegeta's power by 200! And this isn't even his final form! Vegeta, under very intense training, unlocked the power of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan! Giving him baby blue hair, Vegeta's power is multiplied to immeasurable heights, likely thousands of times higher than Super Saiyan! With this, he completely destroyed Golden Frieza! Wiz: But, being a Saiyan, he definitely has his Saiyan Pride. He wants to see his opponents full power all the time, which is a big reason why Cell went into his Perfect Form. And he can never admit when he's defeated. But still, with all this power, it's unlikely that Vegeta's pride would ever get in the way of his victory. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's Time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! "Are you the one who called THOR?" Said Vegeta. Suddenly, flew quickly a hammer towards Vegeta, who was injured but recovered. Suddenly Thor appeared, catching the hammer. Both entered battle positions. FIGHT! It was Thor who attacked first, ran quickly towards Vegeta, but Vegeta evaded, But Thor quickly hit vegeta with the the hammer, But Vegeta quickly hit Thor in the face, but Thor responded with lightning from the hammer, and Vegeta evaded, Vegeta hit Thor in the face and kicked him, but before he could get the last shot, Thor hit him with the hammer and lightning and tossed him into the sky, But vegeta recovered, He returned to the battle position, and Thor drifted toward him, Thor threw the hammer in the direction of Vegeta, who used Teleport and evaded, "NOW I'M GONNA TO SHOW YOU TO THE TRUE POWER OF A GOD'', Said Thor, The mjolnir went back to Thor, but Vegeta disappeared from front of him and smashed him toward the ground, not before Thor quickly recovered, and flew quickly towards Vegeta. Thor hit Vegeta in the face with the hammer and shot him, but Vegeta shout the Galik Gun, Thor sent the lightning from his mjolnir, the two energy attacks collided and created a large energy explosion that pushed the two fighters back, Thor at tremendous speed hit vegeta in the face with the hammer, But Vegeta recovered, pushed the hammer and kicked Thor in the face, but Thor quickly hit vegeta in the face and used a hammer to smash him into the ground, But vegeta recovered, not before Thor smashed him again into the ground with the hammer. Vegeta crashed to the ground, He recovered, and Turn into SSJ! Thor flew to the ground to smash him again, but Vegeta teleport away, At tremendous speed, Vegeta disappeared from before Thor, punched him, kicked him, and shot at him 3 ki blasts, Thor pushed them with the hammer, but vegeta at a tremendous speed sprang from him and avoided the hammer. Thor hit him and throw him away. Thor threw the hammer in his direction, but Vegeta disappeared behind him and kicked him very fast, but Thor created a thunderstorm, While Vegeta tried to prepare the final flash, but the lightning hit him and left him stunned, Thor quickly tried to hit him, but Vegeta sprang away from him, he started launching towards him a lot of ki blast, Thor dodged, but Vegeta got back in front of him and tried to smash him, but Thor hit him with the hammer and tossed him, he tried to give him another hit with the hammer, but vegeta teleport behind him, Thor tried to react with the hammer, but Vegeta evaded him and kicked him in the head. Thor made a lightning bolt and ran quickly towards Vegeta. He managed to catch him and hit him with the hammer. But Vegeta with teleport evaded him, teleport behind Thor and quickly, in a speed that Thor could not respond, he hit him a lot of times, and knocked him on the floor, and hit him in the stomach, Thor recovered, but vegeta at tremendous speed once again hit him in the face Vegeta teleport again, and Turn into SSGSS! Galik Gun! Yelled vegeta, the energy was so fast that Thor could not react, the galik gun's energy swallowed him and imitated it completely K.O.! Vegeta smiled scornfully, and teleport away Results Boomstick: How did it happen?! WIZ: While Thor was a very strong fighter, Vegeta had a devastating advantage: speed Boomstick: This advantage was so devastating that Thor could not keep up with SSJ Vegeta WIZ: if the version of Thor in this fight was Rune King Thor, Then, Thor would Win Easily, But we used Earth 616 Thor, who was completely destroyed. WIZ: Marvel has officially confirmed that Thor's speed is 24,000 kilometers per hour, that is, faster than the voice and slower than light, and at its highest speed it can move at the speed of light. BOOMSTICK: While Vegeta also at the SSJ at the beginning of DBS was faster than light not to mention after the training with Whis, The Base Form of Vegeta was able to trains at normal speed in a 300g gravity room ''' WIZ: to give that some contaxt earth is at 1g so factoring a SSJ multiplier the SSGSS Vegeta would without question far faster then light.But let us assume that the Speed of vegeta is exactly the speed of light, he would still be at least 670,592,629 MPH Faster then Thor's speed '''BOOMSTICK: Making vegeta at least 27,942 times faster than Thor WIZ: To add to this palpability, imagine a cheetah against a snail in a running competition, this is pretty much Thor's speed vs Vegeta's speed BOOMSTICK: Speed is not everything, but when Vegeta is so much faster then Thor, it will definitely decide the outcome WIZ: The Winner is Vegeta Vegeta: Winner * +Far Faster * +More Energy Attacks * +Smarter * '-Thor's Physical strength is Better' Thor: Loser * '-Far Slower then Vegeta' * '-less Energy Attacks' * +mjolnir * +Physical strength * '-Less clever than Vegeta' Description (Rematch) Rematch to Episode 3! A While back we had the Princes from the most powerful Nations different worlds clash in a battle to the end, it was quite terrible so we are gonna remake it! Interlude (Rematch) WIZ: Aliens we don't know if they exist we usually think they're grey big headed bug eyed invaders BOOMSTICK: Like Vegeta, The Prince of all saiyans WIZ: And Thor Odinson, The Prince of Asgard BOOMSTICK: He is Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And our job is analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE Thor (Rematch) Wiz: In the Marvel Multiverse, there is a plane of existence, known as Asgard, where the Norse pantheon spend their days. One of the deities of the Norse pantheon was Thor Odinson. Boomstick: Thor Odinson was conceived when the Top God of the Norse pantheon decided to bang the Earth to create the strongest man in Earth-616. And boy did it work. Wiz: Thor's superpowers are: Super speed, strength, durability, enhanced senses, being capable of projecting lightning, terrakinesis, immunity to mortal diseases, immortality (type 1), being a skilled warrior, incredible stamina that allows him to fight for weeks on end, levitation, the ability to travel between dimensions and universes, Astral Projection, the ability to exit the spacetime continuum at will, wielding Mjolnir, which gives him many powers, and he can detect magic and sorcery. Boomstick: Adding on to this, Thor has the Belt of Strength, which doubles his strength. But enough of that now. It's time to get to the good stuff. Wiz: Thor's strength is often cited as “incalculable”, and for good reason. He, along with Beta Ray Bill, destroyed a dimensional portal with a gravitational binding energy of 5.525E46 joules. He also reversed the World Engine, a machine capable of moving 9 planes of existence. Thor has lifted the Midgard Serpent, an entity as large as a planet, and fought Glory and even managed to harm his soul. He has also harmed and even sometimes floored Galactus, whom, even when starving, can make a blast that covers three star systems, which makes him Large Galaxy Level. Boomstick: Thor also has warp speed and reactions. He once threw Mjolnir across the galaxy and it still came back to him in under a minute. He has also travelled to another Universe across the cosmos in under a minute. He has also tanked attacks that harm on the mental, physical, and spiritual Level, along with taking attacks from Celestials. Wiz: Thor has also absorbed enough energy from a bomb to destroy 1/5th of the Universe. He has even withstood the flames of Hell itself. But then we get to Thor's three most powerful techniques, Warrior Madness, the Godblast, and the Anti-Force. Boomstick: Warrior Madness is basically a “Berserk Mode” for Thor that boosts his power by ten times his base amount. The Godblast is a blast of Odinforce energy so powerful that it harmed Celestials, cosmic beings who can control the basic fabric of the universe. Finally, the Anti-Force is a blast of exotic matter similar to anti-matter that can defeat foes massively more powerful than Thor himself. Wiz: Thor's only real weakness is that he has not fully mastered the Odinforce, an extremely powerful cosmic force powered by Odin. For reference, Odin was so powerful that even while severely weakened in his fight with Seth which was waged on every plane of existence simultaneously, the energy released from their battle was so powerful it "shattered countless entire galaxies, reignited dying suns, and shook the very fabric of the multiverse". But, if Thor can play his cards right, he may even be able to down the legendary superhero himself, Superman. Thor: It is time that you felt the wrath of the God of Thunder! Vegeta (Rematch) wiz: Born on the Planet Vegeta to King Vegeta in Age 732, Prince Vegeta's entire life began with violence and war. Boomstick: That's wayyy too many Vegetas for one sentence. Around the time Vegeta was born, this guy called Frieza had been busy conquering planets. And among them was Vegeta, where Frieza was using the Saiyan race there as his personal henchmen. WIZ: Prince Vegeta started off as Frieza's mercenary, training to serve him and only him. He wished to prove himself, to impress Frieza, if you will. Boomstick:But it turns out Frieza was always a paranoid asshole, so he killed Vegeta's father as soon as he heard about mutiny, and started becoming afraid that the Saiyans were getting too strong and would try to overthrow him soon, so he blew up their planet, leaving only a few survivors that were either off world like Vegeta, or just plain lucky. Well, I mean, he wasn't wrong about a Saiyan killing him, I mean, no big deal, it's only like twenty years off... WIZ: And when Vegeta was informed that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed, he... didn't give a shit. "Prince Vegeta, do you copy, sir?" "I'm here." "Sir, unfortunate news from Lord Frieza. Planet Vegeta was struck by a large asteroid today, erm, and destroyed." "And? You're sure?" "Affirmative, sir. Lord Frieza sends his sympathies and regrets. As of now, you're the only known survivor." "Oh. Really?" (Begin Gohan VS Frieza:- Dragon Ball Z OST) Boomstick: What a hard-ass. Though at the time he didn't know it was Frieza, so he only really got pissed when he found out the truth. WIZ: Frieza, however, still kept Vegeta as his slave alongside two other Saiyans known as Nappa and Raditz... Despite the fact that he was afraid of them. Turns out Raditz's younger brother Goku would really come back to bite him in the ass. Still infuriated at Frieza's behavior and the murder of his father, Vegeta made many an attempt to assassinate him, but none worked out. Boomstick: Vegeta remained stuck onboard Frieza's ship with his other henchmen for many years, doing the tyrant's dirty work, and eventually grew stronger too. When he was sent to Earth alongside Nappa, however, things started to slowly change. WIZ: A lot happened then. Vegeta and Nappa encountered Raditz's younger brother Goku, Nappa was killed, and Vegeta slowly began to reform after an epic battle with Goku at a canyon. Boomstick: And since then, Vegeta has developed quite a bit and has been fighting on the side of good ever since. He even finally got to rebel against Frieza and got hitched to Bulma, having a son and a daughter with her, too. WIZ: As a proud Saiyan Prince, Vegeta is an expert hand-to-hand combatant, fighting with rapid punching and kicking when at close range, going at speeds that are absolutely impossible to track. Boomstick:Vegeta is extremely well-trained, having gone through several extreme training courses and even rivaling Goku in some occasions. ' WIZ:Being a Saiyan, Vegeta utilizes the power of ki, a type of spiritual body energy in battle. Ki can be used to power himself up, or launched in powerful blasts of energy. '''Boomstick:Vegeta's most common and favored technique is his Gallick Gun, a super-powered blast of purple ki that obliterates practically anything he throws it at. ' WIZ: Vegeta's ki can also be manipulated into the Lucora Gun, a barrage of thousands of small yellow ki blasts launched at the opponent at high speed. '''Boomstick:But Vegeta's signature technique is the Big Bang Attack, a giant ball of energy that can be launched out his hand and blows up his opponent upon contact. WIZ: There's also another powerful move Vegeta has in hand, known as the Final Flash. Originally developed while Vegeta was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the Final Flash is a charged ball of blinding yellow energy launched at his enemy at extremely high speeds. Boom':But it doesn't end there for our favorite alien prince. Due to his Saiyan heritage, Vegeta can go Super Saiyan.' (Begin Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue Theme:- Dragon Ball Super OST) WIZ: As a regular Super Saiyan, Vegeta's original strength is boosted to 50 times his base level. Boomstick: It also gives him a new badass golden hair color and green eyes to go with it. Furthermore, Vegeta can bulge up his muscles and grow even more powerful by activating Super Saiyan Second Grade. WIZ:But that isn't exactly his next state, as Vegeta can further boost himself to Super Saiyan Third Grade, and after that to the next state of Super Saiyan 2. In this form, Vegeta's original power is now multiplied to a 100 times its base amount. In addition, when Vegeta is particularly angered, he gains a temporary boost of anger that even allows him to do a number on Beerus, the God of Destruction, who not even Super Saiyan 3 Goku can take on. Boomstick: But Vegeta didn't stop there either, for he's even attained the legendary Super Saiyan God form, which grants him the power to rival gods. Talk about a redheaded ass-kicker. WIZ: We don't know exactly how ''Vegeta attained this form, however, we do know it makes him on Goku's level. Additionally, Vegeta can use this power in his base form, too, known as the Saiyan Beyond God. '''BOOMSTICK: Those forms give you a headache yet? Vegeta isn't done even there. Training rigorously has allowed him lotsa hair colors, but none as cool as the blue of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Geez, creative.' WIZ: This form is accessed whenever Vegeta attempts to transform while using his Saiyan beyond God state, and it's hands-down his most powerful form. Boomstick: In this form, not only is Vegeta granted super extra strength compared to his other forms, but also granted the power to not only rival but even surpass Goku sometimes. WIZ: Also known as Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan does have exceptionally low stamina, but Vegeta has learned to compromise for it with the ability to use the Super Saiyan God state to warp around quickly and shift over to deal devastating blows with the Super Saiyan Blue state. Boomstick: And Finally, The Ultra Blue form aka Limit Breaker aka SSGSS Evoltion. ''' WIZ: The strongest form of vegeta, this form was able to defeat the toppo destruction, which almost equaled the power of beerus, which puts the level of vegeta with this form on the level of God destruction! '''Boomstick: Vegeta is a pure-bred Saiyan murder machine. He's easily able to do heavy-duty damage to foes like Frieza and Cell, train at over 500 times Earth's gravity, rivaling Goku in his higher states, to the point where he's strong enough to blow the universe. WIZ: Vegeta has also proven time and time again he can not only move fast, but take quite a few beatings, too. Not only is he incredibly faster than the speed of light by dodging lasers and light-based energy, which puts him at higher than 669600000 miles per hour, but he's also able to tank planetary explosions and survive quite the heavy beatings from foes like Beerus and Cell! Boomstick: He's kept up with Kaioken X3 Goku, battled Majin Buu, and even wrecked Semi-Perfect Cell! Talk about being able to get things done! WIZ: Yeah, Vegeta is definitely more than able to lay waste when he needs to, but he does have his issues. Boomstick: Yeah, with all that power, he's got to be cocky. WIZ: And so he is. Vegeta is extremely overconfident in his own abilities to a fault, toying with his opponents at times and even getting killed in other situations. Boomstick: He's also got the world's shittiest temper. WIZ: Yes, Vegeta has a huge tendency to get pissed over nothing. This can lead to brashness, overdone reactions, and just regular brutality. Goes all the more to show, you do not mess with the Prince of all Saiyans. Pui Pui stands in his combative position as Vegeta teleports upto him in fighting position too. "Welcome to the end of your life. And I promise it's going to hurt." Pre-DB Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's Time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! (Rematch) In the middle of a large open plain, Thor and Vegeta encounter each other and get into fighting stances. FIGHT! Vegeta rushes up to Thor and punches the god of thunder a few times before uppercutting him backwards. Thor recovers and shoots lightning at Vegeta, but Vegeta manages to block the electric assault and shoots Ki blasts at Thor.Thor destroys the blasts with a swing of hammer and flies towards The Saiyan, smashing Vegeta around with his hammer multiple times. Vegeta recovers and teleports behind Thor, but Thor saw it coming and drop kicks Vegeta, launching him backwards. ut vegeta recovered, not before Thor smashed him again into the ground with the hammer. Vegeta crashed to the ground, He recovered, and Turn into SSJ! Vegeta punches Thor, who blocks. Vegeta tries again and delivers a few more punches, but Thor avoids them and kicks Vegeta three times. Vegeta rushes up to Thor and creates an after image, which confuses Thor. Vegeta turn into SSJ2 And then grabs Thor by the legs and performs his Galik Gun launching Thor away. However, Thor gets right back up and then smashes the ground with his hammer, causing an earthquake that stuns Vegeta. Thor: Have at thee! Thor then electrocutes Vegeta with Mjolnir, then begins to spin his hammer around in circles before lobbing it, which slams into Vegeta's face and breaks some of his teeth. Vegeta quickly turns into Super Saiyan Blue. Vegeta then begins charging up a Bing-Bang while Thor begins charging up an Anti-Force Blast. The two projectiles then fire at each other, going neck and neck. At first, the Bing-Bang overpowers the Anti-Force Blast, but Thor quickly adds more power to it, which lets the Anti-Force Blast go straight through the Kamehameha and hit Vegeta, doing massive damage to him as he fell to the ground. Vegeta then uppercuts Thor, which sends Thor a few feet away. Vegeta then rapidly punches and kicks Thor with all his might, before slamming him into the ground. He then charges up a Final Flash and fires it. Thor easily dodges and rushes up to Vegeta, flying straight into the ground with him. Thor then punches Vegeta a few times, Thor Going to give The Last PUNCH! ............ ............ ? Vegeta Turn into SSB Evolution! Thor tried to hit him with the hammer, but Vegeta easily evaded, and with enormous energy almost wiped Thor away, he kicked Thor, and with final flash he almost finished Thor again, Thor could not recover , And Vegeta kicked him eight times in the jaw and kicked him into the sky, smashing him in the direction of the forearm, and kicking him again, Thor kicked vegeta, not before vegeta sent the galik gun but this time Thor avoided, Not before that vegeta with tremendous speed knocked him to the ground, Vegeta was about to give the last punch, but suddenly a tremendous violent energy was in Thor, Thur quickly punched in Vegeta, who was stunned. Thor got the ODIN FORCE !!!!!!! Vegeta landed onto the ground still in his SSB Evolution in front of Thor who was in Warriors Madness. Thor was the first to attack as he done an uppercut straight at Vegeta's chin launching him into space Thor followed behind. The Prince of all saiyans got back to his senses and saw Thor coming behind him so he done a stiff right hand punch straight into Thor's face the attack was strong that not even the god of Thunder could shake off hell his nose was shattered by the punch. Thor was launched miles into space by the attack Vegeta cupped his hands again and fired the Final Flash attack straight at Thor. The god of Thunder saw the beam coming towards him and he used his anti god blast this blast easily over taken the Final Flash wave and launched it towards Vegeta. Vegeta saw this attack and he was in utter shock he used his instant transmission saving him from the blast barely. The Saiyan teleported to the moon only to be hit in the face by Thor launching him straight into pluto cracking it to pieces.Thor then fired a massive amount of electricity straight at Vegeta and Thats Create a huge shook across the Solar System. This combo went on until Vegeta grabbed the hammer and used it against Thor smacking his hammer against his own face! Vegeta then kicked Thor in the stomach breaking his ribs. Thor tried to use lightning on Vegeta but the Sayain punched him in the face so hard that it knocked him back a couple of miles. Vegeta then used every single last bit of his KI to fire a Bing Bang beam this was so big that it would be able to engulf all of Jupiter where Thor was. When the beam touched the planet it exploded like a bomb! Vegeta lost his Form as he floated in space he was going to fly back when Thor flew at top speed and tackled the Sayain, he kick him, Thor: Farewell, strong warrior! Thor fires a God Blast, which obliterates Vegeta instantly. Results Boomstick: The Revenge of Thor! WIZ: This was a surprisingly close battle, but in the end Thor won for numerous reasons. Boomstick: Indeed While Vegeta is a really strong fighter Thor had the advantage in destructive power and speed WIZ: Well he does have one bigger problem the Anti-God Blast this attack can easily obliterate Vegeta! Boomstick: Also, Odin Force Thor is fast enohgh to hurt Vegeta: He could throw his hammer so fast that once he came to the other side of the universe in one minute! WIZ: Of course, this is not his natural speed, but it proves that Thor is definitely capable of hitting vegeta, which means that the Anti-Force Blast can easily kill Vegeta because Thor is fast enough to hit Vegetawith his with god blast, lightning, hammer, etc BOOMSTICK: Well Thor wins that's it I'm just Sayain WIZ: The Winner is Thor Odinson Thor: Winner * +Stronger * +Fast Enohgh to hurt Vegeta with God Blast * +God Blast could easily wipe out Vegeta * +Mjolnir * +More Exprience * +More Destructive Power * +Better Durabillity * '-Slower' * '-Vegeta is Smarter' Vegeta: Loser * +Faster * +Smarter * '-Weaker' * '-God Blast could easily wipe him out' * '-Thor is More Exprience' * '-Thor's Power is More Destructive' * '-Lower durability' Category:Marvel vs DBZ Category:Completed Death Battles Category:Princes Category:Rage-powered combatants Category:Benattackw Category:BenAttackX Category:BenAttackX's Season 1 Remake